


Happy birthday, Stevie

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Finding Soul - The Series [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers's Birthday, implied sex, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: It's Steve 100th Birthday, so of course you're going to celebrate!{Stucky x Reader}





	Happy birthday, Stevie

“What did you do for Steve’s birthday before the war?” You asked Bucky as you stepped back. He was holding a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner across the wall in your room for you. 

“We’d just hang out and then go and watch the fireworks most years.”

“A little higher,” you commanded. “Perfect. Where you able to get him presents?” You asked handing him some tape to pin the banner in place.

“Yeah, a few new art supplies or something like that.”

The banner was from Tony and it was so dumb. An Avenger themed banner, all their faces lined up along the bottom with a big ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’ across the middle with the Avenger’s logo as the A’s. It was perfect. It was hanging above your bed, the first thing Steve would see when he came into the bedroom. As well as the small pile of presents on the bed and the foil balloons in front of the bed, three numbers - 100. 

“You think he’ll like it?” You asked.

Bucky stepped off the bed and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your head. “He’ll love all of it, maybe not whatever Tony’s planned though.” 

“The note was really ominous,” you agreed. A week ago he had given you and Bucky a letter that basically said if you didn’t arrive in the communal space by seven pm you would all be kidnapped by his suits. “When will he be back?” You whined, looking at the clock. It had just gone six am (too early but whatever) and Steve was supposed to be back already. He had been out of the country the last four days and was due to arrive home late last night. 

“I’m sure he’ll back soon,” Bucky muttered. “He’s probably just stuck in a debriefing or something like that.” 

Just as Bucky finished, FRIDAY said that Steve was pulling up outside. You grinned at Bucky, who smiled right back, and the two of you made your way down to the garage. Steve had already parked his bike when you arrived, turning when he heard you come in. 

“Steve,” you smiled and ran into his open arms. After a moment you felt Bucky press against you as well, so all three of you were hugging. Steve kissed the top of your head and then Bucky. 

“Hey, how are you guys?”

“Good,” Bucky replied. “Happy birthday.”

Tilting your head back you looked up at him, “happy birthday, baby.”

“Thanks,” he kissed your forehead again. “I missed you both.

“Missed you too, ya punk,” Bucky said, his voice muffled because he had buried his head in your hair. “How was the mission?”

“Fine,” he shrugged, pulling back. “In and out, really, over quickly. Come on, I want to get out of this suit.”

You ran your hand down his chest, and who could blame you? Steve in his stealth suit was probably one of the more attractive things in life. And Steve in his stealth suit after four days of your soulbond demanding to be near each other? Even better. Plus, he was all yours (and, technically, Bucky’s) so you were welcome to touch him whenever you wanted. It wasn’t like you were going to pass up on that opportunity. He laughed lightly and gripped your hand in his own, Bucky’s in his other, and the three of you walked up to your room quietly. 

It was too early for any of the other Avengers to be out, most would already be up - if they even slept - but would be in their room or the gym until later in the day. But, still, you walked quietly so you didn’t disturb anyone, well really it was so no one came out of their room to talk to Steve. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Steve asked as you walked. 

“Tony’s got something planned at seven,” Bucky said, “and we thought we could just take it slow until then. Do whatever you want for the day.”

“I’m not in the mood to go to one of his parties.”

“I don’t think it’s optional,” you replied. 

Laughing, he shook his head. “All I want to do is go to sleep,” he said pushing open your door. Both you and Bucky grinned at him as he took in your room. One look at the banner and he started laughing, pulling you both closer to him. “I told you not to do anything.”

“A banner and a few balloons aren’t that bad,” you disagreed. 

“Thank you,” he kissed your temple and then Bucky’s. “It’s great.”

“Of course it is,” Bucky said. “We did it,” he pulled you and Steve to the bed and sat you both down. Steve pulled you onto his lap as Bucky picked up the first present. “I know you said you didn’t want anything but we still got you a few small things.” 

Taking the present he sighed, “you didn’t need to.”

“We wanted to,” you replied easily. 

He opened the first box, it was wrapped with wrapping paper covered in his shield which got a grin out of him. His smile only grew as he saw what was inside, a new watch. It had taken you forever to find one from the 30’s that still worked and that you get engraved, on the back of the face was your soulmate tattoo, three triangle outlines that stacked on top of each other. 

“This is amazing,” he said kissing you both soundly. “Thank you,” he said again as he pulled away from you, leaving you slightly breathless in the process. 

“Well, we’re not done,” Bucky handed him another present. This one was wrapped in plain silver paper and was the size of a large book. 

Steve unwrapped that one just as fast, confusion was written across his face as he stared down at the present on his lap. You and Bucky had spent hours trying to make this one, but you were so happy with the result and Bucky turned out to be amazingly thrifty. It was your own version of the Adventure Book from Up, a movie Steve had loved when you had a Disney marathon a few weeks back. He flipped to the first page and smiled down at the picture of the three of you, you had gotten it done in a booth that had a Victorian theme, both boys had their arms around you and you them. It was one of your favorite photos. 

The next few pages were of the boys before they meet you. You had tried to get more in there but Bucky had said he didn’t want more than necessary - that you were just as important in the relationship. The fifth page had pictures from you on your first date, then it was just random selfies and pictures of you three with captions underneath. Only a quarter of the book was filled, still plenty of room to do more. Steve flipped through each page slowly, reading the captions with a small smile on his face. 

You pulled out your polriad when he got to the last page with something on it, it just said ‘Steve’s 100th’ with a space for pictures. They both looked up and the three of you smiled as you snapped the photo. It was printed and all three of you looked awful in it, causing a round of laughter. You went to take another one when Bucky took the original and stuck it in. 

“Memories can’t be retaken.”

“Deep.”

“Thanks,” he grinned at you. 

Steve kissed you both again, “you’re both amazing.” 

Bucky handed him the last present, “as are you.”

The last present was the biggest, and Steve had to rest it on your lap so that he could open it. His face lit up as he read what you had written. It was a large mason jar, the biggest one you could find, with ‘100 reasons why we love you’ written on the side. Inside were a hundred folded pieces of blue, pink and purple paper with the different reasons why you and Bucky loved him. 

“You two are the best soulmates anyone could ask for,” Steve said. He pulled you off his lap and lay down on the bed. Bucky and you followed as quickly as you could, cuddling up to one side each. Over Steve’s body, Bucky held your hand, one metal, and one flesh, laying on Steve’s chest. This was the life that you lived and that was amazing. You were so in love with the two of them it was crazy. Even just four days apart was too much these days, but luckily, you didn’t have to worry about being apart from them. They hated it just as much and hardly ever left you alone. 

Resting your head on Steve’s shoulder, you felt yourself drift off, the boys even breathing lulling you to sleep. 

~~

“We’re going to be late,” you said, watching the two of them making out on the bed. 

“You can’t be late to your own party,” Bucky disagreed as Steve kissed down his neck. “And we can’t deny the birthday boy anything.”

Steve hummed in agreement causing Bucky to shiver. 

“The two of you are going to be the death of me,” you replied lowly, fixing your lipstick. It had been perfect and then, well, you had been on the bed with the boys just a few short moments ago. “Tony’s going to kill us.”

“Damn right he is,” Tony said through the intercom. “You three need to hurry up.”

Bucky and Steve both groaned but climbed off the bed, fixing their hair and shirts. “We’ll be there in a minute,” Steve replied and the intercom clicked off. “Can’t we just stay here?” 

“You sound like a child,” you replied kissing his cheek. “Everyone wants to see the birthday boy.”

“I just want to stay with you two.”

“We’ve been alone all day. I think we can spare a few hours.”

You slipped your hands into theirs. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” both of them said, kissing your cheek. All three of you walked out of your room and to the roof, where Tony had told you to go, you walked in relative silence. Just being with them was enough. No words were necessary anymore. Bucky was swinging your hands in between you, Steve just smiling at the two of you.

Everyone was already there when you got up the stairs. They all released cannons on confetti that didn’t make any noise - Tony’s latest invention - and cheered when they saw Steve. He smiled and nodded at them, all his friends were there and it felt nice to have a night of peace with people he considered family. 

The roof had been decorated for a party, deck chairs had been pushed to sit in a semicircle around the outdoor sofa. A table full of food and drinks was pushed to the side and soft 30’s jazz music played in the background. Another table was beside the group, a table of presents that Steve sighed at. 

“Happy birthday,” Sam said. “You’re officially really old.”

“99 wasn’t old enough?” Nat asked.

“No. He’s triple digits now,” Sam explained. 

“I’m 34.”

Everyone rolled their eyes, “only psychically,” Tony replied. “Which means we can make as many old man jokes as we want. You can’t stop us.” 

“I look forward to it,” Steve said sarcastically.

“Good,” Nat said. “Now, do you want to open your presents?” 

“You didn’t need to get me-”

“I swear, Rogers, drop it,” Nat warned. 

Steve held his hands up in surrender and let them lead the three of you to the sofa. Each person got him a different present so he ended up with a pile of gifts at his feet. Nat had managed to find original Howling Commando trading cards, Sam got him some running shoes with his shield on them much to Steve’s dis-amusement, Tony had gotten the three of you a trip to Rome for a week (you had to hold back a squeal at that). He had hugged everyone has they handed his present to him and thanked them all more times that you could count. 

After the presents were over the music changed to more modern songs, and for the next few hours, you all sat around talking and laughing. It was one of the best birthday parties you had ever been to. 

It got a whole lot better when Tony turned down the music and got everyone to take a seat facing him. It was really dark now, a few warm lights had been turned on so that you could see and Steve’s coat had been draped around your shoulders some time ago. Tony cleared his throat, “as we all know, fireworks are a staple of the fourth of July celebration but, from where the compound is located, we can’t see them. So I went ahead and planned our own little show.” 

He sat down beside Pepper and pressed a button on the remote looking thing he was holding. Almost instantly fireworks started exploding in the air not too far from you. They were amazing, different colours and kinds coming together to create a firework display like no other you had ever seen. You were squished in between the boys on the sofa, making the night even better. Any night with them was good, but this was spectacular. The last fireworks to go off were perfectly timed so that they all lit up gold, reading ‘Happy B-Day Steve’ and a blue ‘100’. 

Everyone clapped when the sky finally went dark. Tony nodded in appreciation, “thank you, and we are all well aware that the three of you want to go back to bed,” he winked at you, causing you to duck your head. “So, happy birthday Steve and see you three tomorrow.” 

Steve and Bucky both smiled at everyone and stood, picking you up with them, and all but dragging you to your room. You and Bucky were both pushed onto the bed, looking up at Steve who had already started taking his shirt off. Bucky looked at you and shrugged, his own hands drifting to the hem of your shirt. 

~~

The three of you lay on the bed, breathing heavily, you had your head on Bucky’s chest and Steve has his on yours. Your hand was running through Steve’s hair as you all lay in perfect silence. 

“Happy birthday, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot done!
> 
> What would be the 100 reasons you would put in the jar????


End file.
